


Sunset

by Plastron



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Heartbreak, Love, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastron/pseuds/Plastron
Summary: The shortest drabble ever, added on impulse while doing a sketch/paint cool-down exercise last month.
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo (TMNT), Donatello/Raphael (TMNT), Raphael/Donatello (TMNT)
Kudos: 16





	Sunset

"Please don't think **badly** of him, Leo," Don said, turning away to look at the angry sunset.

"I...I think somehow, I always knew he'd find someone stronger than me."

**Author's Note:**

> Started playing with very small areas of subtractive highlights in the sketch while putting in digital paint, and I thought it seemed like Don was almost so broken up about it that he was fading into the sky behind him, and that just led to me thinking, "What's the saddest damn thing Don could be saying about Raph not being there?" I don't think Raph dying would even cut it. I think Raph leaving him for someone who provides the very thing which Don doubts he possesses (strength) would be the hardest thing. And thinking who Don would be trying to hide his pain from the most would be Leo.
> 
> Ta-da, a fic where the end notes are longer than the fic. XD  
> [X-Posted to my Inkbunny.](https://inkbunny.net/s/2320221)


End file.
